Everlasting Auras
by PaintingFlames
Summary: Death. To have your life taken away from you, with your last thoughts preserved forever in your minds. Those everlasting auras. One-shots on the last thoughts of the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Glimmer: Alone in Pain

**Alone in Pain**

Glimmer woke up to the screams of the other Careers and the buzzing sound in her ears. For a moment she thought that the buzzing sound in her ears was a part of her imagination, but then she realized that it wasn't something that she imagined. Her eyes went wide at the realization, finally registering the fact that the buzzing sound came from the tracker jackers that were now surrounding her. Some were already biting her.

Glimmer didn't have much time to think about the situation, all she could think of right now was that she needed to run. And fast.

"Hurry up, Glimmer! Come on!" Marvel was yelling at her, telling her to get up.

Her vision got blurry, with all the tracker jackers around her. She could faintly see her district partner offering his hand to help her up. Glimmer blindly reached for Marvel's hand, trying to ignore the pain as she attempted to get up.

The stings from the tracker jackers were painful as hell, and it was also starting to cause her to hallucinate. She could barely see properly, she didn't even know if she managed to grab Marvel's hand or not. Nothing felt real to her. As she fell back down to the ground, she realized that she didn't manage to grab her district partner's outstretched hand. Getting up was harder than she thought, seeing that she couldn't even think properly.

Was Marvel still there? Was he still trying to help her? Glimmer didn't know. Her distorted vision wasn't helping either. She could hardly see a thing now.

"Marvel, let's go! Just leave Glimmer, she wouldn't make it." Glimmer could make out Cato saying somewhere near her. She frantically looked around, starting to panic. Surely Cato wouldn't just leave her there, would he? And Marvel… Marvel wouldn't just go without her, right? He wouldn't, she just knew it. Marvel and her were friends, after all.

"But… I can't leave her," she heard Marvel say. Glimmer had a feeling that Marvel's argument was not one that Cato would even consider, but she desperately hoped that Marvel would stay true to his words; that he wouldn't leave her.

"Oh, come on. Do you want to die as well?" Clove's voice rang out, and although Glimmer couldn't hear Clove perfectly due to the increasing volume of the buzzing noise that the tracker jackers were making, she could still hear a tint of annoyance in Clove's voice. Her tone showed that she didn't care if Marvel died here with Glimmer, but she was also getting cross with Marvel because he wasn't moving.

"Guys, let's just get out of here!" Cato yelled out from somewhere across the clearing.

Glimmer didn't know what happened, but she faintly made out the sounds of footsteps, getting fainter and fainter. They were running, getting away from her and leaving her here with the tracker jackers.

Glimmer knew that there was no hope now, no one was going to save her. She was going to die alone, suffering from the painful stings. All hope was lost.

Glimmer finally did the best thing she could think of. She screamed. She screamed as hard as she could, hoping that Marvel or someone else would try help her again.

_Help me, please. Someone, please help, _Glimmer desperately thought, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain she was feeling from the stings.

Tears fell from the blonde girl's eyes when she realized that no one was going to come back for her. No one was going to help her. Glimmer stopped screaming, finally deciding to give up. She was going to die. She sprawled on the ground helplessly, letting the tears stream down her face as she braced herself to face death.

_I'm going to die here. All alone, facing the pain. Goodbye, everyone._

As she finally accepted the fact that she was going to die here alone, the last tracker jacker stung her, making her jerk in pain before she fell back to the ground; lifeless.


	2. Marvel: Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

Marvel had trapped the girl from 11 in a net, and she was currently screaming for her ally, the stupid Girl on Fire. Marvel smirked, kicking 11's body.

"Hey, kid. This is what you get by messing with us. That's why, you shouldn't have messed with us," he started circling the little girl. "And now, I'm going to killyou for what you've done."

The fallen girl ignored Marvel, and continued on screaming for her ally instead. Marvel growled at her, kicking her body once more.

"Kid, you're not supposed to ignore me. It's not polite," he snarled at her, bending down so that he could look into her eyes. Marvel's own eyes were filled with fire, he couldn't wait to send his spear flying toward her body. "Now, excuse me for a moment. I'm going to go grab my spear. Don't go anywhere, kid."

Marvel stood up again, walking away from 11 with a huge smirk on his face. He knew that she couldn't go anywhere, because he had her trapped inside a net. Marvel went over to a nearby tree, where his spear was propped up against it. He grabbed it then turned around to look at the writhing girl inside the net again. His smirk widened.

"Say goodbye to your life, girl," he sneered at her before lifting his spear to launch it at her.

But just as he lifted his spear, Marvel heard 11's ally, Fire Girl crying out 11's name. He saw her running toward them with a bow in her hands. _Crap, _Marvel thought. _Why the hell does she have to appear at this moment? Way to ruin my kill, Fire Girl. _Marvel noticed that Fire Girl was already lifting her bow, aiming for him. Not having much time to think, Marvel did the one thing that he wanted to do. He launched his spear at 11. If he was going to die from Fire Girl's arrow here, he might as well kill her ally first.

As Marvel launched his spear at the little girl from 11, he could see Fire Girl's arrow flying toward him. He had no time to duck, the arrow was too fast. In that instant, Marvel knew that he was going to die. In a moment, he was going to be lifeless. He was right, because at that very moment, Fire Girl's arrow lodged on his neck.

Time seemed to slow down. Marvel closed his eyes as he felt the life being taken out of his slowly. In reality, he was falling to the ground faster than ever. But to him, his death was slow. Not painful – because Fire Girl's shot was accurate, but just extremely slow. Silently, he thanked Fire Girl for making his death painless.

As he braced himself for his final fall, Marvel could only think of one thing. Emerald. His little sister. The one that made him promise that he'd come back home safely. Marvel's knuckles went white at the thought of breaking his promise to Emerald. _Em, forgive me. I'm sorry, _he thought as he clenched his fists tightly.

His death might not hurt him physically, but it hurt him from the inside. It made his heart ache. No, Marvel wasn't afraid of dying. He wasn't afraid at all. But he didn't want to die breaking a promise. Especially a promise that he made to his sister, the one person that he cared for the most.

Marvel could hear Fire Girl screaming out 11's name in the background, but he blocked out everything, focusing on his own thoughts. Pictures of his 13-year-old sister filled his mind. He imagined Emerald watching his death on TV. He desperately hoped that she would forgive him for breaking his promise.

And with thoughts of Emerald filling his head, Marvel finally fell to the ground; dead.


End file.
